Character creation (Old)
In Solid&Shade, you are given the opportunity to create for yourself a history, a past that occurred before your player starts adventuring in Dark Calradia. These factors, like the reason for adventuring, affect your starting skills andattributes, as well as equipment and renown value. Also, some tasks and ingame possibilities are unlocked only if certain Character Creation choices were made - or not made. NOTE: Currently 365*2*16*16*16*16 = 47,841,280 possible character creation combinations, including birthdates. Days of the Week Moon Phases Months and Birthsigns * Game starts on Aphrodites, Howling Blood Moon 13, 1313. * Characters born on the 27th of Storm Moon will receive Ghostwood, at creation. * Characters born on the 12th of Blood Moon will receive Blood Pudding and Nog, at creation. ' '''BASIC ~ All characters start with Str 4, Agi 4, Int 4 and Cha 4. GENDER ~ Male. (Str+1,Cha+1) ~ Female. (Agi+1,Int+1) * All characters also get Str+1, Agi+1, and Cha+1 during this step. YOUR FATHER WAS... (Page One) ~ Random. (???) ~ Random choice. ~ An executioner. (Str+3) ~ Starts the game with a Bastard Sword and a decent amount of Denars. ~ A thief. (Agi+3) ~ Picks Pockets 25% faster for Street Urchin characters. Also only loses half as many Denars when randomly pickpocketed. ~ A mortician. (Int+3) ~ Starts the game with Coffin Nails and Formaldehyde. Can create up to 10 Preserved undead per Formaldehyde. ~ A chandler. (Cha+3) ~ Starts the game with Candles and Oil. Can create up to 10 Burned undead per Oil. Creates twice as many candles per recipe, via Craftsman's Journal. ~ A dark knight. (Str+2,Agi+1) ~ Starts the game with a random piece of the Dark Knight set. ~ A manhunter. (Str+2,Int+1) ~ Starts the game with a very high One-Handed Weapon proficiency. ~ A hunter. (Str+1,Agi+2) ~ Starts the game the the Hunting ability. ~ A fisherman. (Str+1,Int+2) ~ Starts the game with the Old Creel. Allows fishing. Page Two ~ A fairy. (Str+1,Cha+2) ~ Starts the game with the Woodlore ability, and a mild sensitivity to Iron. ~ A travelling merchant. (Int+2,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with 1000 denars. ~ An anarchist. (Agi+1,Cha+2) ~ Starts the game with the Old Cookbook, and widespread weapon proficiencies and survival skills. ~ An impoverished noble. (Male:Int+1,Cha+2,Female:Int+2,Cha+1) ~ Same as Native; starts the game with a Banner selection. "Mundane" choice. ~ A steppe nomad. (Str+1,Agi+1,Int+1) ~ Camp is invisible and cannot be attacked. ~ A veteran warrior. (Str+1,Agi+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with Bloody Banner and extra Renown. ~ A writer. (Str+1,Int+1,Cha+1,???+1) ~ As shown, starts the game with +1 to a random attribute. Can use Poe's Rewrite ability without gathering the other companions required. ~ A taxidermist. (Agi+1,Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with Salt, Wood, and good Tracking and Surgery skills. YOU SPENT YOUR EARLY LIFE AS... Page One ~ Random. (???) ~ Random choice. ~ A gravedigger. (Str+2) ~ Robs graves 25% faster. ~ A butcher's helper. (Agi+2) ~ Starts the game with Butcher gear. Can choose to receive two Blood when Dismembering for Blood only, and two Flesh or Venison when Rendering via Farmer's Almanac. ~ A mummer. (Int+2) ~ Starts the game with Mummer's Paint (In male or female, based on Gender choice). Can perform Mummer's shows for tips at cities. Can receive a card for a great performance that leads to The Happy Boar storyline. ~ A farmhand. (Cha+2) ~ Starts the game with a Grain Scythe and a Hay Fork. Gathers via the Farmer's Almanac 25% faster. ~ A steppe child. (Str+1,Agi+1) ~ Starts the game with a Steppe Horse. Can smoke up to 10 fish per recipe with the Old Creel. ~ A craftsman's apprentice. (Str+1,Int+1) ~ Gathers via the Craftsman's Journal 25% faster. ~ A page at a nobleman's court. (Str+1,Cha+1) ~ Same as Native. "Mundane" choice. ~ A monk. (Str+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with Meditation ability - gathers experience over time, half as fast as Man Out of Time gathering. Page Two ~ A street urchin. (Agi+1,Int+1) ~ Can Pick Pockets at cities for money - this may attract unwanted attention from the town guard... ~ An investigator. (Agi+1,Cha+1) ~ Gets special messages when entering a scene with secrets. Scavenges for Patchwork 25% faster. ~ A tailor. (Agi+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with Wool, Linen, Silk, Velvet and Furs. Makes double yield recipes when making Linen or Velvet. ~ A shop assistant. (Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Assesses trade goods in a city instantly. ~ A fletcher. (Str-1,Agi+3) ~ Starts the game with Arrows and Bolts. Makes double Arrows, Practice Arrows, and Ghostwood Elfshot, via recipes. ~ A baker's Helper. (Agi-1,Str+3) ~ Starts the game with four Bread. Makes double Bread, Bread of the Dead, and Blood Pudding via recipes. ~ A bottler. (Int-1,Cha+3) ~ Starts the game with two Wine, and two Ale. Makes double Wine, Ale, Bloodwine, and Nog, via recipes. ~ A herder. (Cha-1,Int+3) ~ Starts the game with a Dusty Hat, and a herd of six Cattle nearby. Gets twice the amount of Cattle when stealing or buying them. YOU BECAME... Page One ~ Random. (???) ~ Random choice. ~ A sea raider. (Str+2) ~ Starts the game with three Sea Raiders in the party, Sea Raider gear, and two random trade goods. Spawns at one of the two Sea Raider spawn points. ~ A steppe bandit. (Agi+2) ~ Starts the game with three Steppe Bandits in the party, Steppe Bandit gear, and two random trade goods. Spawns at the Steppe Bandit spawn point. ~ A university student. (Int+2) ~ Starts the game with two books/Necronomicon-crafted artifacts. Can create up to 10 Putrid undead per Sulfuric Acid. Gathers experience via Man Out Of Time 25% faster. ~ A troubadour. (Cha+2) ~ Starts the game with an Old Lute. Can play music in scenes or on the world map. Can Play music for tips at cities. Can receive a card for a great performance that leads to The Bone Lyre of Persephone storyline. ~ A game poacher. (Str+1,Agi+1) ~ Gathers via the Old Cookbook 25% faster. ~ (Male only) A squire. (Str+1,Agi+1) ~ Same as Native. "Mundane" choice. ~ A smith. (Str+1,Int+1) ~ Starts the game with four Iron. ~ A seer. (Str+1,Cha+1) ~ Can use exstispicy via camp menu. Can sell exstispicy at villages. Can use a Ouija Board or Metatron to Ask Ouija or Ask Metatron via camp menu. Can use The Good Bone and The Bad Bone to Read The Bones via camp menu. Page Two ~ An assassin. (Agi+1,Int+1) ~ Starts the game with high proficiencies in all ranged weapons, and Assassin gear. Gets twice the denar/reputation rewards for quests involving killing. Can receive Blackwolf. Can promote Mercenary Crossbowmen to Assassins by giving them Cartridges in party dialog. ~ A murderer. (Agi+1,Int+1) ~ Starts the game Pilgrim Hood and Pilgrim Disguise, and Axe of the Black Cat - which can be used to Chop Oak, Ash or Thorn into nine pieces of Wood. ~ A neophyte necromancer. (Agi+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with The Necronomicon. ~ A goods peddler. (Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with a Coachgun and Magnums, and an assortment of goods. ~ A charlatan. (Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with a Coachgun and Magnums, and Snake Oil. Can Auction Snake Oil at towns. ~ (Female only) A lady-in-waiting. (Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Same as Native. "Normal" choice. ~ (Male only) A eunuch. (Str-1,Agi+3) ~ Can sell services as a guard for Courtesans. ~ (Female only) A courtesan. (Str-1,Cha+3) ~ Can sell services as a Courtesan for gentlemen. WHAT MADE YOU MAKE THIS DECISION WAS... Page One ~ Random (???) ~ Random choice. ~ Personal revenge. (Str+2) ~ Power strike for deadly characters. Has a recurring Nemesis. ~ Wanderlust. (Agi+2) ~ Pathfinding skill for traveling characters. Starts the game with an Artificer's Wheel. ~ The pursuit of knowledge. (Int+2) ~ Tactics skill for advisory characters. Starts the game with a random Native book. ~ The loss of a loved one. (Cha+2) ~ Ironflesh for resilient characters. Can recruit Andre. ~ Sheer bloodlust. (Str+1,Agi+1) ~ Athletics skill for fast characters. Starts the game with a Meat Cleaver. ~ Being forced out of your home. (Str+1,Int+1) ~ Starts the game as hated by Praven, King Harlaus, and the Swadian faction. Can recruit Fortunato without Bloodwine - this allows a character who is also a Mummer talk to him in the attic of The Thirsty Boar, for a extra shortcut to the Marshmallow recipe. ~ Demonic possession. (Str+1,Cha+1) ~ Experiences constant bad luck at all kinds of divination or gambling. Can aqcuire the Terror Mask on permadeath. An exorcism is dangerous, but possible... ~ Desire for money and power. (Agi+1,Int+1) ~ Same as Native. "Mundane" choice. Page Two ~ Fortune. (Agi+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with Fortune - an artifact that makes it impossible to lose while gambling on dice. ~ The paranormal. (Int+1,Cha+1) ~ Starts the game with a Camera, and the ability to research paranormal activiy. ~ Madness. (???+1,???+1) ~ Experiences constant audible hallucinations in scenes, and nightmares while sleeping. Possibly curable... ~ Blindness. (???+1,???+1) ~ Starts the game Blind, and with a Staff. Possibly curable... ~ Illness. (???+1,???+1) ~ Starts the game infected with the Black Death. Possibly curable... ~ Prophecy. (???-1,???+3) ~ Starts the game at Old Zendar, with two Filth in the party and no Denars or Renown. ~ Undeath. (???-1,???+3) ~ Starts the game as a Zombie, and a pupil to the Great Artificer. ~ Fanaticism. (???-1,???+3) ~ Starts the game as a shipwrecked disciple of Poseidon, aligned against the Bloodfountain and the Evil faction.